Do you know your enemy? - Amy White, the girl from 4
by Kkzsofi
Summary: She has an average life, she has friends, love, 3 siblings, and parents. But you never know what happens next, especially when it's the reaping. And when the odds aren't in your favor, you have to fight for your life, and you can meet familiar faces, new friends, and enemies, of course. But the only thing you can do is to kill. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1: Promises and duties

Do you know your enemy?

Chapter 1: Promises and duties

**Disclaimer: I think I'm not Suzanne Collins, so I don't own the Hunger Games. But if I'm wrong, please tell me.**

**A/N: This is my first Hunger Games fanfic, so I really hope you'll enjoy it It's an AU, where the Mockingjay rebellion never happened, but there'll be a part of the story, where the background reveals (it'll include some tributes from the trilogy, particularly from the 1****st**** book). And sorry for the grammar (especially for Past Perfect), my grammar sucks.**

"Amy, Amy, come on, get up, we're going to the main square!" Oh, my god. I love Ann, but she's a bit hyperactive. And, just in case, why is she so excited? Today is the Reaping! Okay, my district is a "career" district, but I don't really want to go to the Hunger Games. Ok, I've trained for 7 years, since I'm 10, but that doesn't mean I like it too. I don't want to kill anyone, and, of course, I don't want to be killed. Yeah, I hope if Ann or I become reaped, there'll be a volunteer. But now, I don't have time to think about that, and maybe Capitol people wouldn't like if I underestimate them…

Our reaping usually starts at 11.00 AM, because all reaping lasts about 20 minutes, the District 1 reaping starts at 10.00, and obviously, we're the 4th.

After I woke up, I took a shower, and picked up my clothes, which included a white dress with blue waves on it, and white sandals. My hair's just swinging in the mild wind. I like wind; it reminds me this district, my home. In 4, there're always sunny, but a bit windy weather, 'cause there's an ocean near us.

While I lost in my thoughts, about my home, life, etc, Nicole came into my room.

"Amy, please hurry, we're late!"

"Ok, mom!"

"Please, don't mock me, and finish up everything! If we'll be late, we'll have a huge punishment, you know!"

"But dad is a peacekeeper…"

"And? He doesn't really care about us…"

"But maybe he doesn't let to someone whip us!"

"You never know."

"Okay, I'm ready, but please don't set up dad as a monster!"

"You know… Ok, let's go then. Marine, Rob and Joel are waiting in the living room."

"Couldn't you start with that?"

"I just hoped that you don't get late, just once a year!"

"Ah, you're sometimes unbelievable."

"I don't really care what you think. I'm in the kitchen if you need me. And tell me if you're going to leave, I'll come with you.

"Lucky you! You aren't eligible more!"

"Yeah, it feels so good. But still, I must watch when 23 children sent to their death. So, if you don't mind, I'm off." Maybe she's my exemplar, but when she's "The Boss", with capital letters, I just can't do what I want in my schedule.

When I'm ready, I went down, and found my friends in front of the TV, watching the District 2 reaping.

"Oops, the reapings are already started?"

"Yeah, we're waiting for you for, umm… about a hour." said Marine.

"I think we don't have more time to watch that" I point on the TV. "So, let's go then."

"Okay, we must check in anyways." answered Rob. After that, we got up, and let Marine and Rob out of the house first. When I was at the door, Joel grabbed my hand, closed the door, and turned me against him.

"You thought you get away?" And he kissed me. Of course, I kissed back. After a few moments, we hardly separated ourselves from each other **(A/N: Ah, it was so lyrical, isn't it? *wink*)**.

"We must go now; we can stay together after the reaping."

"If we don't get reaped."

"Keep calm, I promise you."

"You can't be sure. And what if one of your siblings will be chosen?"

"There'll be a volunteer. We don't let 12 or 14 years old children to the Games. And if won't be a volunteer, I'll take the risk."

"And if you'll get reaped?"

"I said, I'll take the risk."

"But you might die! You know, without you, things will never be the same."

"I know, but what can I do?"

"Promise me you won't go to the arena."

"I promise."

"I love you, Amy-baby."

"I love you too." He leaned to me for a kiss, but we heard a noise behind us.

"Khm… I don't want to disturb you two, but we're SO LATE!" said Marine.

"Easy! We still have time." answered Joel.

"Ehh… But we must go."

"Oh, okay, just shut up."

"Anyways, we have to check in." said Rob.

"Wait, _uno momento_! Nicole! C'mon, if you wanna go with us, come, because we aren't waiting!"

"I'm coming!" We didn't have any choices, so we walked to the main square. The main square is one of the few places in our district which don't have much sand on it. But still looks pretty good. There's the Justice Building, made from marble, straight from District the right side, there're shops, with various products in their windows. On the left side, there're houses, the homes of the richest families. My family is rich, but my mother is just a simple fisher, and we like the ocean, so we live near it. Walking to the square lasts about 10 minutes, maybe.

We arrived at the square about 10.50, se we checked in, and with Marine, said goodbye to the boys for few minutes. A while after, the Reaping is started. We listened he story of Panem and the Hunger Games, the Dark Days, et cetera. I know it's important to the Capitol, but we hear it at least twice a year, and after so many years, it's just boring. I'm curious; Capitol people have to watch it in every reaping, so they hear it 12 times just a single day? Wow. It's just not the best part of it. For anybody.

Finally, our escort, Amethyst Greene, with zephyr-blue hair, puffy dress, sky blue skin, and very-very high-heeled shoes, finished the story-noon (or morning, in this case), and the Reaping is really started.

"Ladies first." said Amethyst, as usually. She walked to the bowl with the names of every girl between 12 and 18 in it, pulled out one, and read it.

"Amy White!" What? No. It can't be. Okay, find out something, quickly! First, make a mask. A happy, a bit surprised, but ambitious mask. Just hide your fear. And now, pray for a volunteer!

I walked to the stage. Nobody, not a single someone volunteered. Why? Maybe because I'm 17, I'm pretty good with weapons at training, and they think I'm good enough to win these Games. Or they just hate me. But still, I don't really wanna die. It seems I must be a murderer if I want to be alive. Yeah, the first consequence of the Games: Kill, or be killed. The easiest way is to live in peace, far from the Hunger Games, and maybe from Panem, but I know it won't work. In Panem, you can come in, but never get out. So, I'm going to fight to death, until one remains. Seems good. Okay, let's see, who will be my first enemy?

"Any volunteers? No? Okay then, now for the boys!" She went to the ball, and pulled out a slip. "Carter Meadow!" Hm.. It sounds a bit familiar. Maybe I know him from the training, or something like that.

"I volunteer!" A boy from the 18-years-old section steps out. Right. I get reaped, nobody cares, but if a boy picked, there'll be at least 1 volunteer, obviously. It doesn't matters if the reaped boy is the strongest, smartest, or the best-in-everything boy in the district. Carter is not like that, I just illustrated how the things work in 4. That's why we're a "career" district. Because there're always volunteers. For the boys. There're rarely girls, if someone is very ambitious, or a 12-13-14 years old reaped, or someone sister's picked, or something like that, but not every year. Like this time. Oh, and just in case, who volunteered? I don't know him, luckily. It will a bit hard to kill someone you know.

"What's your name, if we can know it?"

"I'm Adrian Kingstone, and I'm here for win these Games!" Ugh. A real Career. It sounds bad. I mean, I think we aren't going to be friends. I just hope that I'm not the only one who "just" reaped. It reveals on the train, while I'll see the Reaping Recap.

"Ok, let's welcome our tributes, Amy White, and Adrian Kingstone! We wish you Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" We're smiling, I'm with a fake, Adrian with a real smile, and we still stand here while the mayor comes out and read the Treaty of Treason. Finally, it ends, so some peacekeepers escort us to the Justice Building, and take us to our goodbye-rooms. First, my family came in, and my father stood in front of me.

"Amy, xou know I love you, even if I work too much, if not, you'll always be my little daughter. If you come back, if not, I'll be proud of you, please, don't forget that."

"I love you too, but why are you saying that just now?"

"You know, I don't really mind about things until something goes bad."

"I forgive you; just take care of my sisters more."

"I promise you." Then, my mother hugs me.

"Oh, little Amy, please come back! We can't live without you!"

"I won't be sure in your place, but I'll try to win. I never give up, you know."

"I know, but just come back, and everything will be fine."

"Ok, mom. I love you."

"I love you too, my baby." After that, Nicole came to me, and grabbed my shoulder.

"Amy, you're smart, you're good with weapons, use your skills!"

"You're such a caring sister! Or you'll be my mentor?"

"You still have your sarcasm… You're sometimes unbelievable" She presses the last 2 words.

"Sounds familiar. I wonder why…"

"I know" She glares at me. "But you need someone who gives you tips."

"She's my mentor, Syren."

"So it means I can't tell you some hints?"

"You're my exemplar, how the hell you can't?"

"What a honor…"

"I know."

"Okay, we don't have much more time, so just stay alive."

"I'll try it." She walks off, and Andrew comes.

"I don't have to hear your annoying voice for few weeks. It'll be fun."

"Yeah, it's pretty funny. Especially when I'll die. Anyways, I don't have to shout after you when you pour off me a bucket of water."

"But you'll come back, don't you?"

"Yeah, just for you, little bro."

"If you call me 'little' one more time…"

"What can you do?"

"I don't know, it reveals when you come back,"

"Maybe."

"Maybe not."

"Yeah, maybe not."

"Don't joke! You'll come back, topic closed."

"You're such an optimistic."

"I am, but it's not about me."

"Maybe."

"Maybe not?"

"End up this, ok? I'll come back, if you'll be less annoying."

"What you want, ma'am."

"Okay, get out of there." I said, even if I'm laughing, which a bit ironic, because we're in the goodbye-room, but it seems it doesn't really matters. And then, last, but not least, Ann came.

"Amy, are you ok?" Such a stupid question, but she's very well-intentioned, so I can't argue with her.

"Maybe. I'm happy about not you're the tribute."

"But still you're."

"It's true, but I can defend myself, not like you."

"Ok, but I'm still a bit scared. What if you'll die?"

"There isn't that god."

"I really hope it."

"Calm down, I'll deserve it, right?"

"Yeah."

"Now, you must go."

"Goodbye, Amy. I'll miss you so much."

"I'll miss you too, Ann." We hug, and all of my family came to us, and we had a huge family hug. Then, a peacekeeper came, but dad just told him we need a few minutes, so we have more time. When it expired, my family went out, and Joel, Rob and Marine came in. First, Rob hugged me, and said:

"C'mon sis', you can deserve it." We call each other 'sis', and 'bro', 'cause we're like siblings. He's like my almost-twin-brother. And we have our boyfriend and girlfriend, so we don't have to worry about the other's feelings.

"I hoped you don't underestimate my skills."

"How can you assume that about me?"

"You never know."

"You'll have a huge punishment when you come back."

"I think it'll be very funny."

"I think so."

"And what kind of punishment will waiting for me?"

"It's a secret."

"Ooh… Now I say goodbye, and I'm at home faster than you can say "sis'"."

"If you think that.." So he walked off, and Marine ran towards me, snd the next thing I see is she's hanging on me, in a huge hug."

"I'll miss you so much!"

"I'll miss you too, but don't suffocate me, because I'll be dead before the Games."

"Oh, sorry."

"I didn't say I don't like it."

"It's my BFF. You're never serious enough."

"Except when I'm talking about Joel."

"True." She says with a smile. "Just come back, and anyways, what'll you do in the Games?"

"I'll join the Career pack, and kill them if the time comes."

"Whoa, serious plans!"

"What can I do?"

"True again. We meet after the Games, ok?"

"Ok, if you want it."

"Of course, I want, you're my BFF!"

"I know. I'll miss you so much."

"Me too." She walks towards Rob, and Joel came, and gave me a kiss.

"You promised you don't get reaped."

"As you see, I couldn't do anything."

"Yeah, I'm just… a bit scared. Things will be way harder, anything happens."

"I know, but I love you, and the Games won't influence that."

"I love you too." He gave me another kiss.

"And what'll e your token?"

"This." I pull out my necklace. It has a medal on it, which looks like a raindrop. Joel gave it to me for our 1st anniversary. "You'll be with me forever."

"That medal always looks beautiful on you."

"I know."

"And you're modest."

"I know too. I'm the Jackpot."

"Particularly for me."

"Aw, you're so cute."

"Because I love you. And when you come back, I'll love you much more."

"It's possible."

"Maybe."

"You don't love me enough? Okay…" Then, I gave him a kiss. After we ended up kissing, Marine and Rob came, and we had a huge hug. Then, a peacekeeper came, and took them away. After that, I didn't have more visitors, so when the one hour expired, a peacekeeper came in, and escorted me to a car, which took Adrian and me to the train station. We took the train, and our adventure to life or death begins…

**A/N: So, I hope you like it, R+R, and the next chapter comes soon **


	2. Chapter 2: Facts and ideas

Do you know your enemy?

Chapter 2: Facts and ideas

**Disclaimer: I don't write as good as Suzanne Collins, so I didn't wrote the Hunger Games, so I don't own it.**

The train is so enormous, and beautiful. I know Capitol citizens are living in luxury, but this exceeded my waiting. And I noticed something interesting, but a bit weird. The train goes with a speed of… like 400 miles per hour. And I barely sense it. Wow. Capitolites must know something. And oh, my god. I'm thinking about things like that, while I'm on a train which maybe takes me to my death. Or Adrian's - I don't really care about him, I just noticed that -, or both of us. But still, my environment is so beautiful.

I look out of the window, and see the District taken away from me. We're going through forests, fields, other stuff, but everything is a bit strange.

I don't have much time to stay near the window, fallen into my thoughts, because our mentors, Syren and Marino come to the room, and round up me with Adrian, to talk about strategies. Of course, my personal mentor is Syren, who won the 87th Hunger Games, and she looks kind. I know, their task is to make us, or sorry, one of us out of the arena alive, but I cannot trust them completely. I don't know why, maybe because they're proficient killers… I know, rumors say if you go to the arena, you'll come back as a different person. Yeah, dead. Okay, okay, seriously, I can understand why. It goes for all of the tributes, except the real careers, who trained themselves to volunteer on a beautiful day, and for kill all of the tributes. Usually, the career pack includes the District 1, 2, and 4 tributes, but there are some "careers", who don't really want to kill, but if the others know that, the concerned one won't last too long.

"Did you hear what I said?" Syren grabs me out of my thoughts.

"Um… Sorry, no."

"I hope you're better with weapons than concentration."

"It depends on the situation. So, what did you say?"

"I asked, what's your weapon of choice?"

"Trident or harpoon, but I'm good with knives, and a bit with spear."

"That's okay, in the Cornucopia, you almost always find them, but I'm not so sure about tridents. In my games, there weren't any of them."

"So, if I haven't got a trident, what can I do?"

"Run for knives. Or spear. And show your skills on public training."

"And what if I want to have my skills in secret?"

"It doesn't work. If you hide it, the careers kick you out of the alliance, and if you don't have much survival skills, you'll die."

"And what if I don't want to be in the career pack?"

"From District 4? C'mon, the Capitol won't like it."

"But… I'm not a real career."

"Now, I tell you a 'secret'. Not every career wants to be in the Games. Their parents force them to volunteer, or in the Training Academy, the trainers choose them. About the half of the careers aren't really bloodthirsty, sadistic monsters. Like you, they have life, family, friends, love, and things like that. Anyways, you must keep up the pretense."

"Okay, sorry, I'm just a bit worried."

"I'm not mad at you, tributes often feel that."

"Okay, keep up the pretense, be a member of the career pack, et cetera. And what about the sponsors?" I had to think about that. Out of the career pack, a girl from 4? Something goes behind that. And what the President thinks? 'You're a career, you're bloodthirsty, you want ti win, and you can kill all the tributes, and if you try to rebel against me, I kill you off."

"You have sponsors right now; because you're a career, but it's just more cause to show your skills. If Capitol people see how good you are with the weapons, you'll have more sponsors, and in proportion with that, you have more chance to survive."

"I see. And in the interview, I must be a bloodthirsty, ambitious, real career girl?"

"No, but you have to be something career-ish. If you say you just want to go home, your family miss you, you miss them too, and you don't want to kill, you'll die."

"So, I don't have any choices."

"Yeah, it's all about that."

"Okay, thanks for the tips, I think I'm going to rest now, and please tell me if the Reaping Recap starts."

"Okay." Then, I walk off. I search for my room, and when I find it, I go inside. It seems pretty good. And yeah, it'll be my home for a whole day. I take a look at the clock. It's 3.00 PM. I have 3 hours until the Reaping Recap. In have to find out something I can do. I look at the TV. Watch Capitol propaganda? Why not? If I watch it, I'm not thinking about home. It's a good plan, because I feel a bit homesick. And I'm worrying about the others, back at home. They can watch when I kill someone, or someone kill me. What will Ann think if that happens? And Joel? And mom? And Nicole? Ah, I know, I'll come back as a different person. Or in a wooden box. What's the better? I think I must go back. I want to live, till now, I had a life ahead me, and I still have ambitions. And I can do this. Just I don't know how. And I can't decide it before I see the other tributes. And the Arena. And I just hope the odds will be in my favor.

At 5.55, Syren comes to my room, and take me to the main room. There's a huge TV, I guess we'll watch the recap on it. And I guessed right. Hm… Sometimes I should play a gambling, I'm sure I can win it.

So, the recap starts. First, we see the District 1 reaping. Both tributes are volunteers, as always. The girl, named Ashley Gold, has a hydrogen-blond hair, icy blue eyes, and she looks like a bitch. And annoying. I really hope it's just a mask. But everyone knows, 1 is the "most" career district, and the tributes usually look bloodthirsty and smug. Or they just look like. There're some excepts, but most people of Panem has a stereotype about them. I'm curious what skills this girl have, I bet she trained for all her life. Or I'm just prejudiced. I'm not sure.

The boy's name is Tyron Hay. He's about 18, he has blonde hair and blue eyes, which usual at his District, but he seems not annoying, but dangerous. He can be a real threat, because he looks strong, not like a big, 7 ft tall, muscular someone, but you can see he trained at hand-to-hand combat. But he also looks like he knows what he's doing. What can be the strategy against him? If you look weak, he kills you easily. If you look strong, stronger than you are, he can kill you, because he trains against you. Just stay away from him. We're just allies. And I shouldn't let him closer. It's just a guess, but I won't ever trust him.

At all, District 1 is okay, but I have to find out the boy's weaknesses, It's all that I have to do.

The next is District 2. It's pretty funny. Not because any of the reapings can be very funny, but I remember, this morning, my friends were watching this while I dressed up, and I could take a look at it. But I can't remember any of the tributes.

If I hope someone in the career pack not volunteered, just reaped, like me, she or maybe he is from District 2. District 1 is hopeless, there're just a few Games in the history of Panem, where there weren't a volunteer from 1. Maybe in the first ten Hunger Games. It was almost a century ago, exactly 2 more years, and it'll be the 4th Quarter Quell. If I win, I'll be mentoring. Anyways, everyone remembers in my district to the 1st Games, even if they didn't live when it happened. But they watched it, or something like that, because the Victor of the 1st Annual Hunger Games was from 4. And that's why we're a career district, I think.

And, just in case, luckily, nobody volunteered for the girl from 2. She seems about 16, and I think she's trained, like all of the careers, but maybe she isn't really one of them. I must ask her later. Maybe I'm going to have a new 'friend'. I'm a career, but I still need someone, who seems like I can trust her. Feeling lonely is such a bad thing. Oh, and anyways, her name is Rowenna Halvey. Hm, it's an interesting name.

The boy is a volunteer, as usual. Maybe District 2 has a system like 4, just with more volunteer girls. They always have a boy volunteer, and usually the girl is also a volunteer. But there're excepts, like this time. But, back to the theme, the boy is an 18-years-old, tall, muscular, but looks like a but… I don't know, stupid? It's not the good word, just he's like he had many-many girlfriends. And… I don't know, it can be a weakness? If yes, it can be deadly for you. Keep in mind. Anyways, his name's Draken Wind. And in 1 and 2, children have very weird names. For example, I remember a tribute from the 74th Games, the girl from 1, and her name was Glimmer, or something like that. Now, who the hell names her own child with a name like that? Oh, my god. Thankfully, I have a normal name. And it's interesting, because Amy was used in the ancient times, like the 21st Century.

The other tributes aren't really interesting. The most of them are slim, scared, and don't really have chance to win. Except for the tributes from 9. They look stronger than almost every tribute in their district. I wonder what they've done. Okay, they're not like real threats, but you have to pay attention to them. They only good with scythes, but in an usual, there aren't many of it. But if they're good with any other weapon, like knives, they can be dangerous. And why I'm saying that? Well, the girl looks exactly like me. Except her eyes, because I have sea blue ones, but she has brown. But we're exactly the same. If someone says, I believe we're twins.

What tactic can I have? Allies with the girl from 9? Or stay with the careers? Or… both? I think I have an interesting idea. It'll be pretty fun.

**A/N: So hi, that was Chapter 2, and I really hope you like it! And one more thing: Please, I beg you to REVIEW! I have to know what's wrong or good with my fic, so please tell me your opinion:D Thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3: Jokes and serious ways

**Do you know your enemy?**

**Chapter 3: Jokes and serious ways**

**Disclaimer: I think Suzanne Collins don't write fics. And I'm writing this, so it means I'm not Suzanne Collins, so I don't own the Hunger Games.**

The Capitol is enormous. In both meanings. And wow! We'll live in it for a week. Sounds good. But for now, we just wave and smile to the crowd. Just wave and smile. And everything will be fine. We're walking in a huge avenue, and if we look to the right side, we can see uncountable people. The same for the left side, and we're walking toward a hotel, called Training Center. Finally, we check in. It was the longest minute in my life, and I'm so tired. Who the hell can act happiness if she's walking to her death?

But still, the Training Center looks comfortable. At least, my last days will be very good before I die. By the way, now I have a few hours, so I can do what I want. But what can I do? I have nothing in my apartment, just a TV, a wardrobe, a bed, and there's a bathroom somewhere, but there isn't anything, which interests me. Ok, again, there's a TV, but I don't feel like I'm ready to watch Capitol propaganda, or stupid soap-operas. Capitol people like that, but I think it's the waste of time. And people wonder why nobody watch TV in the districts. If they have electric power in it, of course. But I don't want to watch anything on THAT, so still, what can I do? I think I'll go up to the roof. Lucky tributes from 12, they can watch the city from close-up. So I must take the elevator.

I said Capitol is pretty good? Now, I'm saying it again. First, the elevator is way better than the one of our Justice Building. Here, it has glass walls, and it's very fast. But in my district… Well, it doesn't bad at all, but it just has aluminum walls, and it's slow. Very slow. Okay, it's because it's very old, but outer districts has way worse elevators, I think. But OMG. I'm really thinking about elevators? There's much more things there. For example, the sights of te city. It's so beautiful. If I have a camera with me… But I don't have. I just have my necklace from home, and that's all. At least, I have it, and it reminds me to home. When my dad said he loves me, when I promised Joel I won't get reaped… Some memories are painful, some are hopeful, some are just happy. Duh. I miss the so much. And I just hope they cheer for me, and don't see me like I'm a murderer, or maybe worse, dead. And I'm sure, the other tributes are thinking about that too, except the Careers.

I think it's time to go back, I must meet my stylist and prep-team before the chariot rides. Hm, I looked so philosophical on the roof. And I don't know where that sentence came from. So I walk back to the overrated elevator, and take it. In it, there's another girl… from 9. I must talk with her.

"Hi!"

"Um… Hello."

"What's your name? I'm Amy."

"Ivy."

"And you're from 9, yeah?"

"Yeah. And you?"

"4. But I noticed something interesting, about you."

"What?"

"I think we look quite similar. Or if I can say, exactly the same."

"Except you have sea blue eyes."

"Yes, but besides that, no difference."

"Just in case, I noticed that. I just don't know how to deal with it."

"I have an idea, but I don't know how, and when we have to, or can do it."

"What kind of idea?"

"Just use our similarities."

"Like?"

"Like, I don't know, trick someone."

"It's okay, but you're in the career pack! Or you want me to be in too?"

"If you don't want, no, but anyways, no, I mean we can have a secret alliance, and the other tributes aren't have to know about it. And where we can meet?"

"You're going to hunt, and we can meet somewhere, and go hunting together."

"Go hunting?"

Yes. I know, killing is wrong, but what we can do? And if you're in the career pack, you'll probably have some kills… Bloodbath, remember?"

"It's true. And if only you and the careers remain?"

"I think you have an idea."

"Okay, okay, I have."

"So, what's your plan?"

"After a few days, when about 8-10 tributes remain, I kill the strongest career at night. Or maybe 2 of them. It depends on they'll wake up, or not."

"It's a pretty good idea. But with me, you can kill more of them."

"Yeah, maybe 4."

"Or 5."

"But before that, I must talk with the girl from 2. She's 'just' reaped, and if she isn't a real career, she can go with us."

"Okay, but if she'll kill us in our sleep, that'll be your fault."

"I know. Secret allies?"

"Secret allies." We shake hands. Then, I look at the clock, and it's 7.08 PM. Shit. I'm late.

The elevator arrives at the 4th floor, and I step out of it. Or, I just wanna step out, but I can't, because Syren stands in front of me.

'You're late."

"I know, but…"

"Don't give me any excuses. Ah, Alyna will be angry, and you don't want to know what happens if she's mad."

"Ok… Otherwise, she's my stylist?"

"Yes, and she's so annoying. And I warned you."

"I see. Where I have to go?"

"Come on, I show you." We walked off the building, and take a cab. Why should we walk if we can go with a cab? I think the 'journey' lasts about 5 minutes with walk, but fuck yeah, it's the Capitol. After a few minutes, we arrive at a shiny building, the Remake Center. In the Capitol, everything is shiny. Buildings, vehicles, people…

And, of course, it's much bigger than anything in my district. And it has 12 floors too, on for each district. But now, we can go to the 8th floor, because here, the dressing rooms position is the opposite of the Training Center's. And from here, the Capitol is more beautiful. If it can be.

Soon, my prep-team comes to my room, and instantly notice I need some cosmetic procedures, quickly. And if it isn't enough, they're so annoying. But at least they make me 'pretty'. As if I'm not good enough. Not like I'm an egoist, but still. I use to wash my hair, I use to take hot-watered shower, and sometimes, like twice a year, I depilate my legs. What else I have to do? I don't know, but obviously there'll be always be something wrong with me. Because I can't be perfect, I'm not from the Capitol, and just Capitolites can be perfect. They're not, but they don't notice that. Ah, I'm full of this!

"Amy, you're okay, you look a bit angry!" said Thalia, one of my prep-team's members. She has pale orange skin, purple wig, and a terrible purple dress. I like purple, but not in THAT way. The other 2 look horrible as Thalia. Their names are Fally and Pale. Fally has a bright, yellow, long, straight hair, not blond, yellow, like a sun in a 5-years-old child's painting, and she has red skin, like blood. If someone stabs her, nobody notices. It's a bit funny. Or I'm just a psychopath, and the influence of the Games grabbed me.

Oh, and I almost forgot, Pale. He has pale green skin, like he's going to puke any minutes. I'm sadistic again, it's not a good omen. Maybe, in the end, I'll be a real career, and I'll kill every tribute between me and the victory with cold-blood. It's like the end of the world. The sky falls, an Armageddon comes, everything burns, and Amy White is a real career. Sounds good.

"Oh, really? I'm not angry, I'm just so excited about my chariot outfit!"

"It'll be wonderful! Alyna made a good job!" Distraction ready. I REALLY don't want to talk with this… Erm, someones. Hopefully, they'll finish me quickly.

When they finish my 'cleaning', which means they polished every part of my body to smooth, I can meet my stylist. Finally. I can meet another capitolite, with annoying, high-pitched capitol accent, horrible dresses, and brain like a fish. It's my goal of my life, now, I don't have to worry about anything, because my life is full. Anyways, it won't be too long if I1m going to go to the arena… But don't be pessimist, meet Alyna! Weeee! Oh, it's too much? Well, I don't care. Just please, Alyna, come, because I'm bored. And someone said I'm late… Once in my life, I have the truth! Yay!

This thought-thread, couldn't made far, because, Alyna comes to my room. She looks… just say terrible. She has cyan wig, I think it's an afro one, orange, puffy dress, and pale pink skin. Oh, and orange, high-heeled shoes, of course. When I say Capitol people are weird, Alyna is… I don't know; an alien? Not a human, I'm sure.

"So, you're Amy, I'm right? Of course, I'm right!" She started giggling. Now, she's an egoist, or a schizophrenic.

"Yes, I am."

"Beautiful, beautiful! I knew it! So, now you can see your wonderful dress for the chariot!" Egoist. But she can still be schizo…

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Keep up the pretense. Even if I hate it.

"Who not? Come on, let's see your marvelous dress!" She escorts me to a room, where I can see it. Whoa. Alyna is such an annoying person, but she's talented at dressmaking. Because ngAnyway, my dress looks like it's moving in various shades of blue, and it has blue ribbons around it. I remember, in the ancient times, there was a trilogy called "Fifty shades trilogy." I didn't read it, but I think it's like the fifty shades of blue. And it's unbelievable.

"I saw your dress at the Reaping, which had waves on it. And that was the idea."

"It's… I can't say anything. It's just adorable!" Without I knew what I'm doing, I hugged her.

"Oh, no, my hair! Sweetie, pick up that dress!" I obeyed without a word.

"You look pretty good, and of course, it's my merit. Let's see yourself in the mirror!" I walked toward it, and my breathe stalled. When I'm moving, it looks like I'm moving.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes, it's wonderful!"

"I know, I always make beautiful dresses." Egoist bastard. "Now, come on, I don't want to be late!"

She escorted me to the 1st floor, where the chariots were already waiting. Our chariot looks like it's waving, like my dress. Adrian was in front of it, who looked exactly the same. Okay, with jeans – and that was the point where I almost burst in laughter – but he had the same colours and ribbons. But why? I know, it's just a dress, but I can't get my own dress?

Anyway, the chariots are pretty good. District 1, the usual gems, which okay, but a bit boring. 2, they're like rock-monsters, or sorry, marble-monsters, or just some warriors, who have strong, marble armor. It's a bit scary, but very impressive.

The other districts not that surprising, except 6, which caught my eyes. They look like flashing lights in the trains. It's pretty impressive, I think they get some sponsors with it, even if they're weak, as usual. And finally, 9 looks like the sun. I don't know, where it comes from, because the only connection between grain and the sun is when the sun is rising over the fields, like it's rising over District 4, and the whole Panem, and that's all. Anyway, it's good. The other districts… nothing special.

Soon, Amethyst told us we have to take the chariot, after she rebuked us because I was late. Yes, I was late because I waited for Alyna for 20 minutes. Life is unfair.

We took the chariot, and soon, it rolled out to the avenue. I heard screams from everywhere, and I almost became deaf because the cacophony. Everyone shouted my name, my heart pounded with 1000 times a second, and I had a real flow-experience. Like I'm… I don't know. In the centre of everything? It was scary and unbelievable together. Finally, we arrived at the square, and President Hilary came out to the balcony.

Oh, yeah. President Snow died a few years ago, and after his death, Marian Hilary was elected to be the President.

She started her speech:

"Welcome, welcome! Let's welcome our tributes for the 98th Annual Hunger Games! – clap time. – We wish you Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" Phew, it was short.

The chariots took us to the Remake Center, where we could jump off it. Yeah, jump because there's no stairs, no anything. After that, we took the elevator to the 8th floor, where the familiar walls and our stylists were waiting for us.

Dinner is fantastic. I mean, I used to eat solid food at home, but it's way better. C'mon, how many times an average district citizen can eat all of this things? I think it can be enough food for an outer district, for a whole day. Or a week. And now, 7 people are there, and we have to eat it all. Or sorry, we don't have to eat it, just if you want, and when you ate enough, you can throw away the rest. I feel a bit sorry for people who can eat barely anything… What the hell was that noise? I looked at Adrian, and I found the solution. He sat in his chair, spilled with orange juice, everywhere. That was the moment where I burst in hysterical laughter.

"You think it's funny?"

"Yes." I said while I was still laughing.

"I think it was enough. Now, if you excuse me, I'm off. Good night." he hissed through his teeth.

"Okay. Anyway, Amy, end up this, and go to sleep! Tomorrow is a big day, your training will start!" Amethyst always ruins the entertainment.

"Okay, okay, good night, everyone!" Anyone says anything, it was funny.

**A/N: Sorry for sooo late update (if you noticed it), but I was busy because tomorrow I have an exam (yes, in Sunday. Not at school, but still an exam), but here it is! I hope you like it, and please give me a REVIEW! The first reviewer get a virtual high-five! And I feel like nobody read my story, but I have some views… So please R+R, especially the second R!**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and reality

**Chapter 4: Dreams and reality**

**A/N: So, here's the next chapter, and I want to tell you this chapter is one of my favorites, so read it like that:)**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, there was a book trilogy, called The Hunger Games. And there was a hobby-writer, called Kkzsofi, and she didn't own it.**

_I climb down the tree, where Ivy's waiting. I step to the grass floor, and someone push me to the tree. Ivy's holding her knife, next to my neck._

"_What? I thought we're allies!" Ivy glances at me with an evil smile._

"_Allies? It's the Hunger Games, you never have real allies, you idiot."_

"_Please, don't kill me!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because…"_

"_You haven't got an excuse, sweetie. Say goodbye." The dagger slides through my throat._

"No!" I wake up, screaming. Then I realize I'm in my bedroom, at the Training Center. Okay, calm down. It was just a nightmare.

Then, Syren slowly walks to the room.

"Have nightmares?"

"Yep."

"It's okay. If you once go to the arena, you won't be free of them. Never."

"So, that's my future? Death or nightmares?"

"I want to say 'No, after you win, you'll have a wonderful life', but I can't, because the answer is yes."

"And why I have to survive then?"

"Do you have family?"

"Yes."

"Doy you have friends?"

"Yes."

"Maybe do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes." I look at the window. I miss Joel so much.

"I think you have the answer."

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Remember, I'm your mentor. Now, change our clothes, and come, we've already started the breakfast."

I take a shower, and change my pajama to the training 'uniform'.Then, I walk down the stairs and see our breakfast, which includes so much food. Again, enough for a whole day at an outer district. I decide to eat fried eggs. While I'm eating, Syren talks me about the training strategy.

"Show your skills. You're in the career pack, okay?"

"Okay, but I have a plan, what makes things a bit different."

"What? What have you done?"

"I allied with the girl from 9." I whisper. "She looks exactly the same as me, and I think I can use it. Otherwise, she looks strong."

"Interesting. And what's your plan?"

"I'll go hunt alone, or with the girl from 2, I'll talk about it with her later, and I'll meet Ivy. If the time comes, we'll kill the strongest careers, and try to survive."

"Not a bad idea, but you have to watch out if you're in an alliance, especially with a career, like the D2 girl."

"Okay. So, I must show my skills?"

"Sure. You have an ally, but originally you're at the career pack, and believe me, you have more chance if nobody notices your advantage."

"I see. Thanks."

"I said, anytime. I'm your mentor." She smiles. "Now, go down, the training starts soon, and you look better if you arrive before the others."

I push the button on the elevator. It takes me underground with the speed of the light, and when I step in the Center, I can see several stations, for weapons, survival skills, and everything what we need to survive. It's pretty impressive.

Apart from me and Adrian, there're the tributes from 2, and from 7. Now or never.

"Hi! I'm Amy! And you're Rowenna, right?"

"Yes, I am. Whatcha want?"

"Could we talk a bit?"

"And the others?"

"They don't have to know about it. Otherwise, we can train together."

"And why is it so important?"

"I'll tell you." After that, a trainer tell us we can try every station, the only rule is we not allowed to fight against each other. It's okay, Capitol wants the deaths in HD. Nobody wants less people before the bloodbath. Except the careers. The real careers. They just wanna kill, and if someone is dead, they're just closer to the Victory. And they aren't thinking about the kids they killed, They're just another obstacle, even if they had life and dreams, and future. Okay, they just had future before their reaping. These things are sad.

"So, what did you say? We should talk, or something like that…"

"Yes. What about some survival skills, and we can talk while we're tying knots?"

"Sure. But why survival skills? We're careers…"

"We'll need it. And otherwise, I think the others, for example my district partner, Adrian, don't give a fuck to any of them."

So, we headed to the knot tying station. It's time for a little chat.

"So, I wanted to talk with you."

"I expected it. What do you wanna talk about?"

"An alliance."

"We're in the career pack, aren't we?"

"Yes, but I thought you're not a real career, like the others." I pointed at Ashley, Tyron, Draken, and Adrian. "Like you don't want to be in the Games." It's risky, I know. But everything has a try.

"It's true, after all. And what about that?"

"Did you see the girl from 9 at the reaping recap?"

"Yeah, she looks like you."

"And that was the idea."

"So, you two have an alliance."

"Exactly, but why you? Well, the career pack doesn't last too long, and I want to make sure that none of them will alive after the 'brake', so I made a decision. However, I must kill some people if I want to 'win.'"

"It's the Hunger Games, it's the base."

"Except some Victors, but yeah, it's true. So, I think I'll do something usual, like kill them in their sleep, and I want to warn you, and give you a request, like do you want to be in our alliance, et cetera. So, are you in?"

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll tell Ivy. And oh, if you kill us, except a revenge."

"Ivy? She's the girl from 9?"

"Yes, she is."

"And you told her that?"

"Of course."

"Cool. One more thing. Why me?"

"Because you aren't a volunteer, and you're from 2."

"And why is it so important?"

"Your mentors."

"What?"

"Who they are?"

"Cato and Clove, why?"

"Because I know them."

"How?"

"It's a bit long, but I think we have time. So, you know, Cato won the 74th, and Clove the 75th Games, Now, of course, they had friends back at 2. And one of them was my father. Yes, my dad is originally from 2, but he's a peacekeeper, and he's employed in 4, where he met my mom, and he settled down. Not like he had a choice, but still. And tributes often win from 2, so he can meet them when the Victory Tour comes to 4, and once, when I was 15, I met them too. Otherwise, we often watch their Games, so I exactly know what happened 24 years ago."

"Wow. I didn't expect that."

"Nobody expected, I think. Except Cato and Clove. Anyways, I told it, but please, never tell anyone, except your mentors."

"Okay, but I think I must tell someone."

"Familiar feeling." I smile to her. "But if some of the careers become aware of this 'secret', you're dead."

"Literally or figuratively?"

"Both. But I don't really know, I don't have the mood to kill, you know. Especially to kill you. After all, I think I can look at you as my friend right?"

"Yes, I think."

"Good." And with that, the break-buzzer rings. We tried the knot tying station, and it revealed I have some talent of it. Besides that, we went to the shelter-building station, which one surprised me, because Rowenna is pretty good at it. And finally, we tried the edible plants station, where we learned some new things. It was so useful.

We're sitting with the other careers, and we decided to train with them in the afternoon, with weapons.

"So, guys, what did you do in the morning?" asked Tyron.

"We searched for the others' weaknesses."

"And what've you found?"

"I can kill them within a minute. Eeeeeasy." Keep up the pretense, keep up the pretense, keep up the pretense.

"I know, but we have to know more. Particularly about the 9's." Shit. It's not that good.

'What's wrong with them. They're weak at all." said Ashley. Thanks, god.

"You didn't see them while they were throwing knives? They can be dangerous."

"So, we have to kill them instantly." said Draken.

"Exactly. Who'll focus on them at the bloodbath? I'll take the boy."

"I'll look for the girl." I said that, but mental note: WARN IVY!

"Okay, Amy-baby." Draken… No comment. I think you have an enemy.

"If you say that once again…"

"Then, what? You can't do anything."

"Now. But in the arena…" I smile with an evil grin.

"As you wish." He laughs. Ah, so he thinks I'm joking. Okay…

"And what will we do now?" asked Rowenna.

"Go for the tridents! We can show what we know!"

"Not we, you, Adrian. What weapon is the best for all of us?"

"Umm… spears?"

"Or knives."

"But we already trained with knives. Go for the spears."

"Sure, I'm good with them."

"Okay, theme closed."

We headed to the spears station, and everyone got 5 of them.

First, Tyron throws them, and umm… Another mental note: I think he's the 'leader'. Watch out. Anyways, all 5 spears are fatal shots, so he's good with them. Or he just has an unbelievable luck.

After him, Draken throws his spears. I think he also wants to lead, bbut even if I don't want to say that, but Tyron is better, stronger, and smarter. But nobody knows my plan. I know, my game is dangerous, but I have to play that, or I'll die. If only… But I can't do anything. I must play the Capitol's game, in my own way. I just dream about peace and safe. A dream about a non-existing future, where we don't have to worry about the Hunger Games, we can grow up without that fears… But it's just a dream.

I really want to hug someone now, because I feel alone… very-very alone. I made some friends here, but they'll die. I really need one of my friends. Marine, or Rob, or Joel. Or Nicole, she always gives my good advices.

Meanwhile, my turn comes in spear throwing. Okay, concentrate. The dummy is an enemy, and if you kill it, you can go home. Aim… And shoot! The spear flies, and hit the stomach of the dummy. It's a fatal shot. Good, 4 more.

I throw all the spears like my life is hanging on it, and every single spear hit the stomach, heart, neck, or head. Huh.

"It was good, Amy-baby."

"I hit all the dummies, now you can stop the diminutives."

"But what'll be the entertainment of it?"

"Oh, it's simple. I won't punch your face with a rock in the arena."

"And if won't be rocks there?"

"You're such an idiot."

"But you like idiots like me, don't you?"

"No, if it means you."

"Come on, are you shy?" No, just stay away from me, you badass!

"I think our time is up." I said, and a moment later, he just sees my back go away.

He's an idiot. I can easily kill him at the arena. But he's just another person, who has life… But if I won't kill him, he'll kill me… Duh, my head aches. I'm schizophrenic, or what? I can feel the difference between me and the Amy who lived in 4. I'm strong, but I'm frail too, and the hope floats away from me. I'm a different person, and the Games are haven't already started.

I'm sitting at the knot tying station, and I'm thinking. 3 days, and I'll fight to the death. 23 of us will die, 1 wins. No, there aren't any winners. Just Victors.

A pair of combat boots are standing in front of me. I look up slowly, and see Ivy.

"Hi, Amy."

"Hi."

"Can I sit next to you."

"Sure." She sits next to me. We tie knots in silence, and after a while, Ivy brakes it.

"I saw you and that boy."

"He's Draken, from 2."

"And what have he done?"

"Nothing. He's just so annoying."

"I think you shouldn't trust him."

"I know. But I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"I don't trust him, but if I pretend a good relationship with him, I can kill him, but betrayal is not my world. And he's just another living person."

"Look, I know, no one really wants to be a murderer. But if you want to go back to your home, you have to do that."

"Kill, for example you?" Silence.

"For example. But we're allies, right?"

"Yes. And I won't kill you."

"Even if we're the last 2?" Silence again.

"I don't know. I'd like to say yes, but I feel like I'm changing. From an ordinary, happy girl to a broken, hopeless murderer."

"You're not alone, I feel a bit similar. But at least you have hope, unlike many other tributes."

"I said hopeless."

"But… you know what I mean. You can imagine yourself as a killer. Not as dead. You have hope about surviving."

"And being a person like that, that's better than death?"

"It depends on your beloved ones. You can want to die, but your family can't, they want you to live."

"Now, imagine a situation. I go back, but they hate me, because I killed innocent people. What a beautiful future, isn't it?"

"Don't think like that. They love you and they know you don't want to kill, just the Capitol forced you."

"Are you ready to kill?"

"You never can be ready for that. I just accepted my fate."

"How can you bear it?"

"I don't know. Like a bit out of myself. Like it's not me."

"It's you, just another form."

"You mean I'm a schizo?"

"No… Or I don't know. I feel like I'm arguing with myself, but I thought you have the same problems."

"The Hunger Games is weird."

"Agreed. The Dark Days were almost a century ago, shouldn't we just forget it?"

"Capitol entertainment."

"Yeah, they're too carefree." At that moment, the buzzer rings, so we headed back to the 4th floor with Adrian. Syren and Marino were already waiting at the door.

"Did you have a good training?"

"It was soooo good! I trained with many weapons, and I found out the Career Pack is very strong!" Adrian is the top of the human primitiveness.

"That's good, but watch out! I think we go away now, let's talk a bit, come on, Adrian!" said Marino. Then, they walk off.

"And you, Amy? What did you do?" turned to my Syren.

"It's long."

"We have time. Tell me, okay?" We went to my bedroom, where I told her my training, the alliance with Rowenna, and my chat with Ivy.

"Ivy was right… In some pieces."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have reasons for fight. But if you see you as a broken someone, even if living, it won't be good. Don't think like that, it's not enough. You have to look at the bright side."

"So, Ivy was wrong?"

"Not like that. She's just inaccurate."

"But it doesn't mean she'll betrayal me."

"No, but I can't say too much, just watch out for your back."

"I will."

"Okay, let's get some dinner!" We went back to the dining hall, where our usual feast started. I feel a bit guilty, because I've never been hungry like people from 12, and they never get food like this. Even if I didn't eat this much till now, But I had full belly at home.

When we finished the dinner, I went back to my room, took a shower, and fell to my bed, to the world of imagination, with nightmares and fears."

**A/N: So, I hope you like it, and thanks for the views, but can I have a review? Pleeeaseeee:3 And sorry for late update, but the Olympics have started, and my family is a 'yay, it's the Olympics, let's watch it till the end!' family, so I didn't have time to type in what I wrote. So, it means Chapter 5 is ready, and the half of chapter 6 too, so if I have time, I'll update a bit sooner. Again, thanks for reading:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Bets and questions

Do you know your enemy?

Chapter 5: Bets and questions

**A/N: Hi guys! I know, it took forever to update, but I just couldn't. My siblings tried to kill me when I wanted to type in this chapter… Anyways, anyone, who watches the news about Eurovision Song Contest? I think my country's song is pretty good, and I'm not the only one who think that :) **

**And, um… This chapter is about the private training session. I know, there's another day of training, but I don't really want to write it, I think it'd be a bit boring. So, here it is, I hope you'll like it:)**

**Disclaimer: The sky is blue. The grass is green. Life is beautiful (it's false). I don't own the Hunger Games.**

I have 2 days left. 2 days until my life will have a 180-degree turn. And that 2 days will be the most important, because I have to get some sponsors. And I can get them with high training scores, and the right interview angle. Now, I'll do the first part.

I don't really know what to do. Of course, I'll show something with weaponry, but I'm good with harpoon, knives, and a bit with spears. Maybe I'll throw each a bit. But anyways, I'm glad I tried some survival skills, I'll need them if my plan works.

The other careers didn't notice anything. We, I mean, Rowenna and I dais we're getting info about other tributes, but usually we were talking with Ivy, and sometimes with the others, but not that much. I think I made a good decision when I allied with Ivy. Now, we have more chance, especially since Rowenna is with us too, and I think now I have some hope. I'm still broken, but not hopeless.

Today, we'll have our private training sessions. I tried to think about it, like what will I do, and how many points can I get, but I have totally no clue. I think I'll show some of everything. And, I think I have luck, because I'm from 4, so the Gamemakers probably going to watch me.

At that point, Amethyst rushes into my room.

"Oh, my god, Amy! How many times I have to tell you to wake up at 7 o'clock? It's 7.15 AM now, and you'll be late! Come on, come on, get your clothes and have some breakfast! Ah, I don't know what can I do with you!" As fast as she came in, she runs out.

What the hell was that? Nobody woke me up, and it's just 15 minutes, but okay…

I take a shower, and pick my clothes grumbling I don't really have the mood for arguing, but I'll fight to the death in 2 days. I just want to do what I want. Just one more time, but no, I can't. I'm so tired of this. But if I'm tired now, how tired I'll be in the arena? I don't really want to imagine that. But if I close out everything about it off my mind, I'll fail. It's not just a games, even if it called the Hunger Games, so I have to take it seriously. But what if I'll die? Will the others miss me? Or will they just forget everything about me, like I didn't exist? I don't know, and at this point, I don't really wanna know, because I promised I'll win. But how many tributes swore that too? I'm stupid if I thought I'm the only one who has chance on Victory. Do I have any odds? Whatever, if I'll win, I'll live my life as a murderer, doesn't matter what happens next.

"Are you okay, Amy? You're so quiet." said Syren.

"Yes, I just a bit… tired."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know."

"What if you'll tell me after the training?"

"Okay."

"Good. Have a good training."

"Thanks." The elevator opens. I push the button, and soon, I walk out of the little room into a bigger one, the lobby. The other tributes are sitting next to their district partner. I take a seat next to Adrian, and I want to be in quiet, but seems like he doesn't care.

"What will you show to the Gamemakers?"

"I don't really know."

"And do you know my plan?"

"No."

"And do you want to know?"

"Well, um…"

"I know you want it. I'll fight with a trident, at the highest level. I think they'll be very impressed."

"I can do way better."

"Really?"

"Yup. I'll use harpoon, spear, and knives together."

"Together?"

"Yes. I'll get at least a 10."

"Bet?"

"Okay." Shit. I guess it won't end well. "What will be the prize?"

"I don't know."

"What about a kill?"

"What kind of kill?"

"When we're hunting, the winner can kill the first tribute."

"And do you think the others will agree with that?"

"It's just a kill! Come on, they can kill much more later!"

"Okay. So, bet?"

"Yep." We shake hands. While we were talking, the first some tributes were called in, and now it's District 2's turn.

"And how many kills do you want to get?" I asked.

"As much as I can, of course. But at least 5." Actually, I don't want to kill anyone, but what can I say?

"Me too. Um… I remember a Victor from our district, I don't really know, his Games was many years ago, and he killed half of the tributes in his Games. What's his name, don't you know?"

"Um, I'll think about it later, but at first, I can't remember. But I think I saw that year too. He's my exemplar."

"My exemplar is Syren." It's a lie. I look up to her, but my real exemplar is Nicole.

"Syren? She's not that brutal…"

"You didn't see her Games? Killing is art, and she's an artist."

"Okay, okay, it's true. My favorite moment was when she stabbed a girl with a knife, and she 'drew' a smile on her stomach."

"Or when she made an S with her enemy's blood." She made a show, and now she, and her family is in safe. I think I should do something special too.

"Okay, now I understand why is she your exemplar."

"I said." District 3 turn. Whoa, I have so little time left.

"And what do you think, what will be the arena like?"

"I don't know. Hopefully, it'll have so much water in it."

"Yeah, I think that's important."

"But I'm sure we'll have water from the Cornucopia, or sponsors. We have sponsors, I' sure."

"Probably."

"Come on, we're Careers!" At that moment, a robotic voice calls my name. And I still don't know what to do.

I'm standing at the center of the enormous room. It look much bigger now, because I'm alone. A gamemaker says I can start, and I walk to the station. I grab 5, and shot them into the dummies within 10 seconds. All of the are fatal shots. Good. Time for a bit bigger. I grab another 5 knives. I throw 2 of the at the same time, and a moment later, I sent the 3 more knives together. The 1st 2 knives hit the dummy's chest and stomach, the other 3 hit fatal shots in another dummy too. Wow. I did a great job. Now, let's have something different.

I walk toward the spear station, and grab one of them. I throw it, and it hits the dummy's head. Nice practice, now, with 2 at the same time. They fly through the air, and hit the dummy. After all, they're a bit out of place, but I did well, I think. Finally, let's have some harpoon. I think I won't try trident, because everyone with 4 works with them, and harpoons are more often can be found in the Cornucopia. I think for a bit. I already threw weapons, so I think it's time for real fight. I choose the level 5 dummy, because I'm not so sure, what can I do.

My 'enemy' rushes to me with an axe in its hand. He swings it, but I step away, and stab him. Too easy. This time, two dummies appeared behind me. One of them has a sword, the another has a spear. They rush to me again. All dummies are that primitive? They appear, rush, and fall? It's not so hard. I stab quickly the one with the spear, and I see in the corner of my eye that the other is trying to 'kill' me. I duck it, and run the harpoon through its stomach.

The next two dummies have knives, and a bow with arrows. Oh, so I must throw my weapons again? Okay, then. But first, I have to liquidate the on with the knives. I rush to it, but I looked behind me, and try to duck the arrows. Finally, I reach my opponent, and run my harpoon through its heart. One down, one left. I think it has unlimited arrows, and if I get close to it, it'll stab me. So I have to throw. I lift the harpoon above my head, aim, and let it fly. It flies, and flies, and finally, it hits the dummy's neck. Phew. It was exhausting.

I look up to the gamemakers, and they look pretty impressed. I think I worked good. One of them dismisses me, and I walk out of the room, take the elevator, and go to the 4th floor. I step out of it, and see Syren sit at the table.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you do some great things?"

"They looked impressed."

"What do you think, how many points will you get?"

"I don't know. I hope I'll get a 9 or a 10."

"Good. I asked early in the morning about your nightmares, and stuff like that. Still wanna talk about it?"

"It doesn't really about nightmares, I have them, but I can bear it yet. I just have questions, and I think there's no right answer right now."

"What kind of question?"

"If I'll die, will my family remember me? And my friends. Or will they just forget it?"

"I'm sure they won't forget you. And it's not necessary to die, anyways. You still have a good chance."

"Why? It's 24 of us, we both have some chance."

"But you have an alliance, a special one. And you have skills, and sponsors."

"It doesn't mean anything."

"Oh, if you'd know it… I think I'm gonna tell you something. Look, Amy you have the best chance, I think you're gonna win. And trust me, I'll make you out that fucking arena alive."

"But…"

"Don't give excuses. I decided something, and I'm a Victor, so I can do it anytime."

"But the other mentors are Victors too."

"I have my own ways."

"Your own ways? What does it mean?"

"I'll teach you, after you win."

"I won't win. Actually, nobody wins the Hunger Games."

"Okay, so, after your victory. That's good?"

"Yep."

"Another question?'

"What if they'll hate me? I'll be a murderer, I'll take innocent lives, and I'll be different than th Amy, back at 4."

"They'll be happy because they can see you again. They're your closest friends, and it won't disappear in a minute."

"I'm just a bit scared."

"I know. I was too. But now, I'm sitting here, and I still have life. Not the best, but I'm a kind of happy, because I have my husband and my daughter. And I'm a murderer too. I'm the Victor of the 88th Hunger Games, for god's sake! I have nightmares. I send two children to their death every year. But I can enjoy the happy moments. Try to live like that, and you'll be fine."

"If only…"

"If only what?"

"If only I didn't get reaped. I'd live a peaceful life."

"Everyone think that. But you know, you can't influence that."

"Yeah, I know." I stare at the table, and at the next moment, Adrian rushes into the living room.

"Hey all! What's up?"

"Nothing. What did you do in the training?"

"Very-very wonderful things." Oh, my god. It sounds like he's a capitolite. "I think I'll get the highest point, at least 11!" If he'll get an 11, I have to get at least a 13.

"I think Any'll get a high point too."

"Oh, yes. If she get at least a 10, she'll kill the first tribute when we're going to hunt."

"It's true."

"Yes, I'm sure I'll get a high score." I managed to make a grin, but my eyes look unsurely.

"Good. Let's have some lunch."

We're sitting in a couch in front of the TV, and wait for the training points. I'm so curious, not because the reception, but the points itself.

Summer Ville, this year's host, greets the crowd, and wishes us Happy Hunger Games. I'd be happy if… No, there's no way to be happy because the Games. She starts the points.

Tyron got a 10, I think he deserved it. I saw him at the training, and he's pretty good with swords. I wonder if he knows I watched him, and I look at him as a real threat. But I know I have to watch out.

Ashley got a 9, and I wonder how she got it. She's a bitch. Actually, she probably trained a bit, back at 1. But I think I don't have to kill her, someone will do it instead of me.

Draken got a 9 too, and I know he's pretty good, but if he annoys me more, I'll kill him. I think I must think of it. I really don't like him.

Rowenna got a 9, I think it's good. She'll be my ally, I hope I'll get at least an 8 or so, and I hope it from Ivy too. I'm so proud of my alliance, I think I have more chance.

District 3 gets low points, they don't seems like they're threats, because they're weak. I think, but as usual, we have to watch out. We always have to watch out, even if we think we can win without any problems. So, it's District 4's turn. First, Summer announces Adrian's points. He gets a 10, but he's not very happy with it.

'What? A 10? What do you think of yourselves 'dear' Gamemakers? I said I must get at least an 11! I'll kill all of you when I'll come back, I swear! You fucking bastards!" Wow. Easy, dude. If we wouldn't sitting here, I'd laugh, but I think he really meant what he said, and it's not that good. "It was enough for me. Good night." He walks out of the room. Come on, he gets a 10, and he thinks it's unfair? Oooookay…

"Amy White, with a point of 10!" Wow. I'm so happy. Not the egoist, I-know-I'm-good-and-fuck-yeah-bitches-I'll-win-this-shit happy, but the Oh-my-god-how-could-I-get-that-I'm-so-proud happy. The smile is unclearable from my face.

"Congratulations, Amy!" said Syren. "You was good. I believe in you, okay?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime." She smiles. Our escort, my stylist, and Marino says some words to me, and we sit back and watch the other scores.

District 5, 6, 7, and 8 aren't exciting, they don't get so much points, I think they aren't that threats. But then, District 9 comes. First, we have the boy's points, he's name is Barney, I think. I'll ask it from Ivy. He gets an 8. Hm. It's good. I hope Ivy has a good relationship with him, it'll be good for us. And, finally, Ivy gets a 10. Little mental note: Say 'Congratulations' to her later. I'm so proud. I have a pretty good alliance.

District 10, 11, and 12 aren't interesting, they get low points, as usual.

"So, Amy, wanna tell me what you think?"

"I think I made a good decision."

"I'm sure. Now, anybody as a threat?"

"Just the Careers, especially Tyron."

"Okay, but I can't say that enough, watch out."

"Sure."

"Now, tomorrow is the interview. Do you know anything about what you want to do?"

"No clue."

"Okay, I'll think of it, and you're going to think about it too, and we'll make something good, okay?"

"Okay."

"Now, let's go, sleep a bit, tomorrow is a big-big day!" I laugh at that sentence.

"Good night."

"Good night, Amy."

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update, but I'm writing another one-shot, that's a bit different than this story, because it's in the canon world, from Katniss' POV, and it's a bit Angst, so yeah. I don't finished it yet, but I'm working on it, so if you want to read it, I'll publish.**

**Anyways, it was a month back, but I just heard it a few weeks ago. Oh, I'm talking about Philip Seymour Hoffmann. I just wanna say R.I.P., he was such a good actor.**


End file.
